Me pertenece
by Derama17
Summary: Danzou medita sobre el comportamiento de Sai, y llega a la conclusión de que no puede dejar que las enseñanzas del tercero ganen- El valor de los extras-


**Corregido.**

Reto "el valor de los extras"

Un posible pensamiento de Danzou acerca del nuevo comportamiento de Sai.

Bueno, que puedo decir, ¿¿me fascina este personaje!, el de Sai, aunque debo admitir que Danzou también se me hace un personaje sumamente intrigante,

* * *

**Un desperdicio.**

La visión que le permitía su único ojo servible estaba totalmente dirigida al informe que su subordinado en raíz le había hecho llegar, un informe cuyo contenido lo ponía inquieto, muy inquieto, y es que no era para menos, uno de sus mejores ninjas parecía tener problemas, serios problemas. Con su inalterable rostro volvió a leer el informe.

Informe.

Misión: Vigilar a miembro de raíz conocido con nombre código "SAI".

0 600 Se levanta, toma un baño, se arregla.

0 700 Sale de su apartamento.

0 730 Llega al campo de entrenamiento donde se reúne con la discípula de Tsunade, se saludan con una sonrisa, el le pregunta si tardara Naruto, a lo que ella responde que es lo mas seguro, él le dice que leyó en un libro que no es correcto hacer esperar a un amigo, que de hecho el código Ninja también lo prohíbe a lo que ella contesta que no todos cumplen el código Ninja y no por eso son malos ninjas, pone como ejemplo al Ninja copia con lo que el miembro de raíz parece conforme.

0 820 Llega el portador del Kyubi, la alumna de Tsunade lo reprende por su tardanza, el chico se disculpa diciendo que tuvo que limpiar un poco su casa, ella dice que no tiene remedio y que será mejor que se den prisa o llegaran tarde.

0 830 Llegan a al puesto de Ihiraku ramen y se disponen a desayunar.

0 900 El desayuno paso en calma, el miembro de raíz a pasado gran parte del mismo observando el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

0 950 La alumna de Tsunade abandona a los chicos después de propinarle un golpe en plena mejilla al ahora conocido como SAI por haberla llamado niña fea y sin senos. El Jinchūriki solo le dice que con las mujeres debe ser más sutil.

1 000 Ambos miembros se dirigen al campo de entrenamiento donde permanecen hasta las 1 300 donde nuevamente se dirigen al Ichiraku ramen, el conocido como SAI parece un poco inconforme pero termina aceptando.

1 330 Después de permanecer unos momentos en el puesto, llega Umino Iruka, quien es presentado al miembro de raíz. El Jinchūriki le dice a SAI que Umino es tan importante en su vida como alguna vez lo fue el hermano de este, a lo que el miembro de raíz se muestra curioso y pregunta que clase de relación tienen, el portador del kyubi le dice que Umino es como un padre para él, SAI dice que no comprende que significa ese sentimiento, Umino le dice que lo que siente por Uzumaki es un gran cariño, lo reconoce como una persona valiosa por lo que es, por como es y por todo aquello que ofrece a los demás, también es el deseo de que este bien, que no le pase nada, que entrene adecuadamente y que sea feliz y obviamente de que algún día madure y cumpla sus sueños, a lo que el Uzumaki responde gritando que algún día será hokage.

1 440 El miembro de raíz se despide del Uzumaki y de Umino.

1 500 Entra a la biblioteca y busca libros de expliquen los sentimientos de un padre por un hijo. Permanece ahí hasta las 1 930.

1 940 Se dirige a su apartamento.

2 000 Llega y cena.

2 030 Limpia su casa

2 130 Comienza a trabajar en una pintura.

2 300 Se dispone a dormir.

2 310 Duerme.

Nota: Se ha averiguado que el boceto es de dos niños jugando, en la parte inferior tiene rotulado "Amigos".

Fin del informe.

La ya de por si arrugada frente del anciano Danzou se frunce entrecerrando su ojo, lentamente lleva a su boca el te que previamente se había preparado y que se ha enfriado por el tiempo que se dedico a releer la información. La luz de la vela es lo único que alumbra aquel frío lugar, el líder levanta la vista y la posa en la oscuridad que lo rodea, esta perdiendo a un miembro valioso, no por el chico en sí, sino por la posición que ocupa, una posición privilegiada que le permite tener vigilado al chico zorro.

Ya lo había notado, desde que Sai regreso de su primera misión con ese grupo comenzó a comportarse diferente. Para empezar su fracaso al no asesinar a Uchiha Sasuke, luego su petición de permanecer en el equipo y por ultimo su sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que para todos podría parecer falsa, pero que él sabia perfectamente que esa falsedad se estaba perdiendo. El no era estúpido, ese niño creía poder engañar al gran Danzou como lo hacia con los demás, pero lo tenía bastante vigilado, ningún miembro de raíz se comporta de esa manera tan…. "humana".

Volvió los ojos al informe, lo más fácil para el sería eliminar a Sai, no tendría ningún problema, simplemente lo solicitaría para una misión importante y después se reportaría como caído en combate; la vida del chico no vale absolutamente nada sino cumple con la misión, el único problema al que se enfrenta es que el chico esta muy cerca del Jinchūriki y de la alumna de Tsunade, y por lo tanto, de la misma Hokage, una posición que puede aprovechar muy bien, solo necesitaba asegurarse la lealtad de Sai, necesita recordarle a donde pertenece, lo que es, o mejor dicho, lo que no es,el no es un humano, solo es una simple herramienta de Danzou, un simple objeto que una vez que no sirva de nada podrá ser reemplazado y es un destino que el muchacho acepto cuando fue integrado a las filas de la organización.

Releyó una vez más el informe y se encontró con que no podía ordenarle matar a sus compañeros, eso lo involucraría directamente a él, se levanto y camino hacia la ventana, la oscuridad reinaba en el exterior. El comportamiento de Sai era algo más que una simple desviación, su comportamiento significaba que las enseñanzas del tercero se imponían por encima de las de él, algo increíble, para que eso pasara el maestro del chico debía ser débil, y si el maestro lo era las enseñanzas lo eran y entonces..raíz, la base sobre la cual se sustentaba Konoha ¿era débil? – ¡IMPOSIBLE! – grito y con un fuerte golpe de su bastón rompió la ventana. – ¡ESO JAMAS! – raíz y él como su líder eran el único camino shinobi por el cual debían sobrevivir, la sangre de los Ninja no era mas que el sacrificio ofrecido voluntariamente para mantener el orden, la vida de los inocentes no era más que un recordatorio del poder que la aldea oculta entre la hoja debía tener contra sus enemigos, en el mundo Ninja no se podía permitir los lazos, porque ellos representaban debilidad, y por ningún motivo podía permitir que Sai pusiera en entredicho la fortaleza de su organización, de él mismo, tendría que detenerlo a costa de lo que fuera.

A paso lento regreso a su escritorio y comenzó a revisar el expediente de Sai, después de unos minutos lo encontró, una pequeña nota, el muchacho conservaba aun el libro de dibujo donde aparecía su hermano, el problema no se había originado ahora, el problema venia de tiempo atrás, el problema había surgido debajo de sus narices y el no se percato.. Apretó con fuerza el expediente y se levanta para dirigirse a uno de sus subalternos.

–Que los aspirantes se reúnan en el patio inmediatamente – dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

Lentamente vio como al patio llegaban los aspirantes, 10 chicos no mayores de 11, los cuales se formaron enfrente de él, quien con una mirada lacerante los reviso a cada uno, como si buscara descubrir sus secretos

–Traigan a los nuevos reclutas – ordeno sin separar los ojos de los candidatos a ambu.

Uun Ninja acato la orden y salió para regresar acompañado de 15 pequeños, si se les observaba bien se descubriría que su edad rayaba entre los 6 y 8 años, de analizar a los aspirantes paso a revisar a los nuevos reclutas, su mirada no cambiaba en lo mas mínimo, y su boca se abrió solo para dar una cruel sentencia.

– En raíz no tienen nombre, no tienen emociones, no tienen pasado, no tienen futuro, solo esta su misión…….. por esa razón, la misión de los aspirantes es eliminar a los nuevos reclutas, aquel que haya matado a la mayor cantidad de objetivos, podrá ser promovido, si alguno mata a uno de sus compañeros, entonces el número de victimas que este haya conseguido pasaran a formar parte de su cuenta, ¿entendieron?

El silencio se instalo en aquel lugar por unos segundos, los aspirantes miraron con cierto grado de incredulidad a Danzou, los mas pequeños no pudieron evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa, en sus ojos el brillo del miedo se hizo presente. Todos los niños se quedaron paralizados en su lugar, sin saber que hacer con exactitud, o mejor dicho, sabiendo perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer pero no estando seguros del como lo iban a conseguir. El viento se hizo presente de forma inesperada, como si protestara a su manera por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, una fría voz desecho las dudas de los pequeños, haciéndoles entender que su único camino era matar o morir.

– ¿Qué están esperando? ¡COMIENZEN!

El ruido de la batalla se hizo presente, y Danzou miraba satisfecho el enfrentamiento; en su memoria grababa cada movimiento dado por los pequeños, cada grito de dolor o de suplica, cada rostro incrédulo manchado por la sangre, cada mirada de temor, cada suspiro que se convertía en el ultimo, cada lagrima derramada por la desesperación, cada gota de sangre que manchaba las manos y marcaba las almas de los que sobrevivían, cada sonido ahogado de las armas que los convertían en sus herramientas. Cuando todo hubo terminado y el olor de sangre y muerte inundo el lugar. Danzou lo aspiro satisfecho pues ese aroma era el perfume de la victoria; miro complacido al único sobreviviente, un chiquillo de 10 años cuya ropa estaba manchada del líquido vital y cuyo cuerpo estaba herido, pero también se fijo que sus ojos ahora eran dos frías rocas incapaces de ver mas allá de lo que se lo mostraba.

– Encárgate de los cuerpos y de sus pertenencias….. y de todo aquello que este relacionado con esos buenos para nada, que no quede nada de su existencia, ¿me entendiste? – el muchacho hizo un mudo asentimiento con la cabeza. Su rostro infantil estaba cubierto por el sudor y las lagrimas, en su cara se había tatuado ya la huella de la desolación. Danzou solo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a sus aposentos, este era el verdadero camino, el único que Konoha tenía que recorrer llevada por su mano, todo lo demás era una perdida de tiempo, por ese simple hecho y porque bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que las enseñanzas del tercero se impusieran sobre las suyas, destruiría todo lazo que Sai pudiera crear, borraría todo recuerdo que quisiera atesorar, quitaría el nombre de lo que el quisiera sentir, arrancaría toda emoción que se atreviera a conocer, y si para eso tenía que arrancarle el corazón con sus propias manos, lo haría, le quitaría hasta el alma de ser necesario. El pertenecía a Raíz, a Danzou, y Danzou era más fuerte que cualquier rastro que pudiera dejar el tercero.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí los felicito, la verdad es que esto es lo que quedo del original, el primero lo perdí por no guardarlo bien y casi me mato, honestamente me gusto mas el primero, pero lamentablemente me fui imposible recuperarlo, por eso coincido con Deidara que el arte es efímero. Gracias por leerme.


End file.
